yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Finn Breezestone
Finn Breezestone (voiced by Joshua Rush) is the pegasus colt, He's Zephyr Breeze and Marble Pie's son and Fluttershy, Humblebee, Pinkie Pie, Hoof Trooper, Maud Pie, Cheese Sandwich and Limestone Pie's nephew and Arachna, Dragonsly, Indigo Marble, Brownie and Red Beret's cousin who became the best Littlest Pet Detective despite his age. Bio Personality On account of his Cutie Mark, Finn Breezestone is great at looking for clues through his magnifying glass. He's also a fan of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, He became the best Littlest Pet Detective ever since. Physical appearance Main Weaponry *Charter Arms Undercover Revolver Relationships Blythe Baxter Blythe Baxter and Finn are the best of friends ever since they first met, Especially how Finn helped her rescue her friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Zoe Trent Zoe Trent along with her friends and Blythe became Finn's good friends ever since he rescued her and the rest of Blythe's animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Pepper Clark Finn and Pepper Clark became closet friends, Especially ever since he rescued her and the rest of Blythe's animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Minka Mark Finn and Minka Mark became clostest friends ever since he rescued her and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Vinnie Terrio Finn and Vinnie Terrio were clostest friends ever since he rescued him and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Sunil Nevla Finn and Sunil Nevla were clostest friends ever since he rescued him and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Penny Ling Finn and Penny Ling were clostest friends ever since he rescued her and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Russell Ferguson Finn and Russell Ferguson were clostest friends ever since he rescued him and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Gail Trent Finn and Zoe's sister, Gail were clostest friends ever since he rescued her and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Digby Finn and Digby were clostest friends ever since he rescued him and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Madame Pom LeBlanc Finn and Madame Pom LeBlanc were clostest friends ever since he rescued her and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Mitzi Finn and Mitzi were clostest friends ever since he rescued her and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Buttercream Sunday Buttercream Sunday along Sugar Sprinkles are Finn's clostest friends ever since he rescued them and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Sugar Sprinkles Sugar Sprinkles along with Buttercream Sunday are Finn's clostest friends ever since he rescued them and Blythe's other animal friends from being transported to Largest Ever Pet Shop. Captain Cuddles Captain Cuddles is one of Finn's good friends after he taught him to speak french well enough. Basil Featherstone Basil Featherstone is one of Finn's good friends after they share each other's company. Cashmere and Velvet Biskit Cashmere and Velvet Biskit are both good friends with Finn even if they kept their friendship a secret from their owners, Brittany and Whittany. Nutmeg Dash Nutmeg Dash is one of Finn's good friends ever since she was rescued by him from being taken away. Pigeon Toady Pigeon Toady along with Finnick are Finn's two best friends and partners solving cases of every missing Littlest Pets. Finnick Finnick along with Pigeon Toady are Finn's two best friends and partners solving cases of every missing Littlest Pets. Trivia *Finn Breezestone will make his first ever appearance in Finn Breezestone: Littlest Pet Detective. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pegasi Category:Equines Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Fluttershy's Family Category:Gunners Category:Detectives Category:Characters voiced by Joshua Rush Category:Cousins Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Students Category:School of Friendship Students